Conventionally, a differential interface standard such as LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signal) is adopted in a device such as a server, a rooter, and a storage product, which handles a high-rate digital signal of several Gbit/s or higher, and differential signals are transmitted by using a cable for differential signal transmission between respective devices or respective circuit boards inside the device. The differential signals have such a feature that exogenous-noise immunity is high as reducing a voltage of a system power supply.
The cable for differential signal transmission is provided with a pair of signal line conductors, and a plus-side (positive) signal and a minus-side (negative) signal whose phases are inverted to each other by an angle of 180° are transmitted to the respective signal line conductors. And, a potential difference between these two signals (the plus-side signal and the minus-side signal) becomes a signal level, and the signal level is recognized on a reception side as, for example, “High” if the potential difference is positive and “Low” if the potential difference is negative.
As a technique which discloses a cable for differential signal transmission for transmitting such differential signals, a technique described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-099434 (FIGS. 1 and 2, Patent Document 1) is known. In the technique described in the Patent Document 1, a pair of signal line conductors arranged in parallel to each other at a predetermined interval are provided, and these respective signal line conductors are covered with an insulator. That is, the respective signal line conductors are held in parallel to each other at the predetermined interval by the insulator. Further, periphery of the insulator is covered with a sheet-shaped outer conductor, and besides, periphery of the outer conductor is covered with a sheath (protective outer coat).
And, by sequentially stripping one end side of the cable for differential signal transmission in tiers, portions of the respective signal line conductors and the outer conductor are exposed outside. The exposed portion of the outer conductor is connected with a metallic shield connection terminal by swaging. The shield connection terminal is provided with a plate-shaped metal and a solder connection pin formed integrally with the plate-shaped metal, and the plate-shaped metal is plastically deformed so as to be along with the shape of the outer conductor in the swaging. In this manner, the outer conductor and the shield connection terminal are electrically connected to each other, so that the outer conductor can be electrically connected to a ground pad of a circuit board via the shield connection terminal (the plate-shaped metal and the solder connection pin).